Image Designer
Image Designer Image Designers have the ability to customise various aspects of your character, depending on your species. They can change simple things such as height and weight, and for some species even skin colour and fur patterns! As an Image Designer, you gain experience by practicing your skills on clients, as you advance through the levels you gain more styles and abilities, until you reach master. You will find most of your work in the Salons in the various cities. Most players will come to these Salons in order to get cosmetic alterations, even though the salons do not currently serve any necessary function. To start the Image Design session you must be in their group, and simply select Image Design from the radial menu. When working on the customer you will receive experience for the changes you make, and can also earn money. The customer can pay you directly in the ID interface, and if you wish to stipulate a minimum amount, you can do so here. If the client does not enter in at least what you specify, they cannot accept the changes you have made. Fairly limited to hairstyles, lekku styles horn styles as well as make-up, body and facial changes. This allows the players to create unique characters to fit the look they wish for their characters. Image designers can also perform stat migrations, this allows the combat classes to adjust their stats according to their combat class professions. It is an integral part of the game and one of the most requested things for image designers to do. With the new added races in the game, there are new guidelines for their stats, which are below. Gained by completing an imaging session. You can gain xp by id’ing yourself, but you gain a little more by id’ing someone else. You must be grouped to ID someone. While leveling, you should go up the bodyform tree, you’ll gain more xp faster. Skill Overview Hairstyling As you advance through the hairstyling levels, you gain knowledge of new hairstyles and colours. Some styles are species specific and often male and female have different styles. Face Advancing through the face tree gives access to change more facial features such as mouth, jaw, cheeks. Again these differ depending on the species of the player the Image Designer is working on. Markings The markings tree allows you to change the markings and tattoos of species who can have them, for example the facial tattoo on a Zabrak. Both the design and the colour can be changed. Note that Image Designers cannot give markings to species which cannot select them at creation, such as Humans. Bodyform The Bodyform tree allows you to change various physical features of the players such as height, weight, fatness. Stat Migration of New Races Here is the link to the guide on migrating the new races, and ithorians. Stat Migration new races Trouble migrating Devorians? 950 health 950 action 1100 mind and everything else 400